21 Tanda Si Dia Mencintaimu
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata sebenarnya tak memerlukan sebuah artikel tentang sebuah hubungan romansa untuk mengetahui apakah Shintaro, sang kekasih benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, kalau dari sebuah artikel itu Shintaro mengucapkan kata cinta, Hinata rasa tak masalah sedikit serakah. MidoHina. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang ketjeh banget udah nyiptain karakter seganteng Shin-kun :D

Masashi Kishimoto yang top banget udah nyiptain karakter perempuan selembut dan setegar Hinata :D

**Warning: **AU, Rada OOC, Typo (s), Fluffy (diusahain), Alur ga jelas, Plot yang tak sempat dipikirkan karena mabuk fangirlingan.

**Summary: **Hinata sebenarnya tak memerlukan sebuah artikel tentang sebuah hubungan romansa untuk mengetahui apakah Shintaro, sang kekasih benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, kalau dari sebuah artikel itu Shintaro mengucapkan kata cinta, Hinata rasa tak masalah sedikit serakah.

'…_.' SMS_

"…" _flashback_

.

.

Bel tanda adanya pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam kafe berdentang nyaring. Sapaan selamat datang dan senyum ramah dari seorang pelayan berjenis kelamin perempuan menyambut Hinata yang saat itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru gelap sampai di bawah lutut, dipadukan dengan mantel hangat coklat muda sepanjang lutut. Senyum manis membalas senyuman ramah pelayan berambut coklat. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai bergerak dengan indah, ketika si gadis Hyuuga melangkahkan sepasang kaki ramping berkulit putih susu yang memakai sepatu berhak sedang berwarna coklat gelap, ke arah meja yang tepat berada di samping jendela. Beruntung sekali masih ada meja yang tersisa melihat pengunjung kafe favoritnya ini lumayan ramai. Menaruh tas tangan di kursi samping, menerima dan membuka buku menu yang disodorkan seorang pelayan yang baru saja menghampirinya, Hinata memesan teh hijau panas dan cinnamon roll favoritnya.

Melihat alat penunjuk waktu dipergelangan tangan kiri, Hinata memang sengaja datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang mereka janjikan dan melupakan sarapan sebelum pergi tadi, mengingat lidahnya merindukan cinnamon rolls kafe ini. Tersenyum ketika mengingat ajakan kencan dari kekasihnya, pebasket berambut hijau dari Shuutoku, yang terucap dengan tidak romantis.

"_Hinata, minggu ini aku tidak ada latihan. Dan kau baru saja memenangkan pertandingan tenismu," memalingkan muka yang Shintaro yakin kini bersemu, kalimat Shintaro terucap dengan gugup._

"_Hanya pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah saja, Shin-kun." Terucap begitu lembut._

"_Tapi tetap saja kau memenangkan pertandingan tadi," berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal yang tiba-tiba menyerang tenggorokannya, "aku minta maaf karena terlambat menyaksikan pertandinganmu. Takao tadi berbuat ulah dan membuat kapten marah sehingga menambah porsi latihan kami," Hinata dengan sabar menunggu penjelasan –tanpa ia minta- dari kekasihnya, tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan pria tinggi besar di depannya, "bukan berarti aku mencemaskan kau akan kecewa padaku, nanodayo. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, minggu ini kita akan pergi untuk merayakan kemenanganmu." Menatap penuh harap pada gadis yang kini mengikat ekor kuda rambutnya dan masih mengenakan pakaian tenis berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam berbahan kaos sepanjang lutut._

_ Ayunan pelan tangan kiri, raket tergenggam erat di belakang punggung, salah satu tangan Hinata meraih tangan kiri Shintaro yang terbalut perban ditiap jemarinya, "ya, kita akan pergi kencan."_

_ "Kita bukannya akan pergi kencan, nanodayo," membetulkan letak kacamata yang tak bergeser sedikitpun di tulang hidung, menutupi rasa hangat yang menodai wajah maskulin._

_ "Ya, Shin-kun. Kita hanya akan merayakan kemenangan pertandingan tim tenis sekolah kita," tawa kecil sedikit menggema di salah satu koridor sepi sekolah Shuutoku dan membuat Shintaro terpukau. "tapi aku menganggap ini ajakan kencan."_

_ "Ekhm! Terserah apa pendapatmu, nanodayo." Shintaro mendesah kecewa ketika Hinata melepaskan genggaman pada tangn kirinya._

_ "Kau bisa menungguku di sini atau di gerbang, aku akan mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu." Dengan senyum kecil yang selalu bisa menawan hati Shintaro, Hinata meninggalkan kekasihnya dan menuju ruang ganti wanita yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa bilik kamar mandi._

Mengucapakan terima kasih pada seorang pelayan yang meletakkan pesanannya, Hinata menyesap teh hijaunya pelan-pelan, lalu menikmati sesuap cinnamon rolls. Senyum kepuasan karena lidah kembali merasakan kue favoritnya. Berusaha berdamai dengan waktu menunggu kekasihnya, Hinata mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kening mulusnya berkerut samar ketika tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya.

**21 Tanda Si Dia Tulus Mencintaimu**

Mungkin Hinata memang seorang gadis yang dibesarkan dengan beberapa peraturan keluarga yang lumayan ketat, tradisional dan kolot. Mungkin Hinata memang seorang gadis yang terlalu sibuk dengan banyaknya aktivitas yang telah terjadwalkan, hingga acara kencan seperti ini benar-benar sesuatu yang terbilang mewah untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya yang juga disibukkan dengan berbagai kepadatan aktivitas. Tapi, perlu diingat Hinata juga seorang gadis normal pada umumnya yang akan menaruh –sedikit—minat untuk masalah romansa.

Membaca _point _pertama. Sesibuk apapun si dia, dia akan menghubungi Anda meski hanya dengan pesan singkat dan membalas pesan Anda begitu melihat nama Anda di layar ponselnya, meski hanya pesan singkat, 'Nanti akan kuhubungi, kapten sedang marah-marah.'

Oh, oke. Pesan singkat di atas hanyalah contoh pesan singkat dari Shintaro ketika Hinata mencoba menghubunginya yang kebetulan ditengah latihan basket.

_Point _kedua. Nomor ponsel Andalah yang pertama kali dia hubungi ketika dia terjebak dalam kemacetan yang membosankan.

Menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan tetap menggenggam ponsel, Hinata tersenyum tipis mengingat beberapa memori yang sepertinya sesuai dengan _point _kedua. Beberapa pesan dari Shintaro.

'_Kau sedang apa?'_

'_Baru saja selesai latihan. Shin-kun dan yang lain sudah sampai di SMA Yosen?'_

'_Belum. Bus sekolah terjebak macet karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku bosan dan Takao serta yang lain berisik sekali dengan hal-hal aneh yang tak kumengerti.'_

'_Aku akan menunda waktu untuk membersihkan badan sampai Shin-kun tak bosan lagi. Kau tak lupa mengisi daya ponsel 'kan semalam.'_

_ Point _ketiga. Si dia dengan penuh antusias akan mendengarkan cerita Anda, meski dia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang Anda ceritakan tentang teman-teman sesama wanita atau film-film romantis yang membuat Anda menangis.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak. Dia dan Shintaro jarang sekali membicarakan orang lain ketika bertemu. Sering kali yang mereka bicarakan adalah saling rekomendasi beberapa novel yang mereka baca, beberapa isu politik yang sedang hangat-hangatnya mengisi berbagai media, sedikit bercerita tentang keluarga masing-masing, sering juga membicarakan masalah basket dan tenis yang menjadi olahraga mereka, dan bukan film romantis yang mereka tonton diantara sedikitnya waktu untuk ke bioskop. Mereka selalu sepakat untuk memilih film _action, thriller, crime, suspense, _dan Hinata berpikir mungkin lain kali bisa mencoba film dengan genre romansa ketika jadwal mereka memungkinkan untuk pergi kencan.

_Point _keempat. Si dia tidak malu membelikan Anda pembalut.

Mau tidak mau muka manis Hinata memerah membaca _point _keempat. Hinata ingat betul disuatu hari yang teramat langka, Hinata dan Shintaro bisa pulang bersama –kalau tidak salah waktu itu Shintaro mengatakan Takao ada keperluan di luar kota dan tidak masuk sekolah. Merupakan suatu hal yang mereka syukuri, meski terdengar kejam, tapi membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari.

Mereka mampir ke rumah makan kecil tak jauh dari halte bus yang mereka tuju. Ketika mereka menunggu pesanan diantar oleh pelayan kedai, Hinata merasakan sakit di perut yang familiar dirasakan setiap gadis. Meminta izin ke toilet, dugaan Hinata ternyata tepat. Tak punya pilihan lain karena memang Hinata tidak memasukkan benda yang sekarang sangat dia butuhkan sebelum berangkat sekolah,Hinata mengetikkan pesan pada Shintaro yang sedang menunggunya bersama makanan yang mereka pesan.

'_Shin-kun…'_

'_Ada apa, nanodayo? Kenapa kau belum kembali dari toilet dan malah mengirim pesan padaku?'_

'_Bisa aku minta tolong pada Shin-kun? Ini keadaan darurat.'_

'_Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau sakit?'_

'_Kau belum menjawab, Shin…'_

'_Ya, aku akan membantumu.'_

'_Tolong, belikan aku pembalut.'_

_Cukup lama Hinata mendapat balasan dari Shintaro. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa, meski dia menyadari kalau mungkin saja Shintaro merasa malu untuk membeli pembalut. Ah, Hinata merasa bodoh sendiri meminta tolong pada pria, terutama Shintaro yang setahu Hinata mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, untuk membeli pembalut. Dia yang ceroboh, kenapa Shintaro harus ikut menanggungnya._

_Ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk._

'_Aku sudah membeli benda yang kau minta. Aku akan menuju toilet. Kau keluarlah sebentar untuk mengambilnya.'_

_ Hinata menatap layar ponselnya tanpa kedip. Kalau saja Shintaro tidak mengirimi pesan lagi untuk segera keluar, Hinata tak akan percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia baca. Bergegas keluar dari toilet perempuan, di sebelah pintu adalah pintu toilet laki-laki, Shintaro berdiri menatapnya dengan semburat merah diwajah, berdehem pelan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun segera menyerahkan sebuah tas plastik hitam ke tangan Hinata dan segera pergi dari sana, bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat berterima kasih._

_ Di dalam toilet Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Ternyata Shintaro tak hanya membelikannya satu _pack_ pembalut, tapi juga celana dalam yang entah bagaimana Shintaro memilihnya, tapi terasa pas ketika dipakai._

Hinata menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan, mengingat masa itu benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati. Sampai saat ini Hinata belum berani menanyakan bagaimana Shintaro bisa tahu ukuran celana dalamnya.

Berusaha mengabaikan bayangan liar di kepalanya, Hinata membaca _point _kelima. Anda akan menemukan beberapa lagu favorit Anda pada _playlist _ponselnya.

Hinata dan Shintaro bukanlah pribadi yang suka tenggelam dalam alunan lagu-lagu. Sedikit memori yang bisa Hinata dapatkan kapan dia mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang digandrungi teman-teman sebayanya, ah hampir tidak ada. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata hanya pernah belajar dan lumayan menguasai piano. Seorang guru privat didatangkan oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengajarinya bermain piano sejak dia berusia empat tahun. Dan sejauh Hinata mengenal Shintaro, pria dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh lima senti meter itu juga menguasai alat musik piano.

_Point _kelima sepertinya tak begitu sesuai dengan keadaannya, tapi tak masalah. Terkadang Hinata berduet dengan Shintaro di kediaman si pria berambut daun musim semi, memainkan beberapa lagu klasik favorit masing-masing atau memainkan lagu klasik atas usulan ibunda Shintaro.

_Point _keenam. Dia ingin Anda dekat dengan keluarganya dan Dia juga berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Anda.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat seberapa dekat dirinya dengan keluarga Midorima, begitupun kedekatan Shintaro dengan keluarga inti Hyuuga. Di tengah waktu luangnya yang jarang, Hinata kerap kali ke rumah Shintaro atas undangan ibu Shintaro atau undangan Shintaro sendiri dengan mengatasnamakan nama ibunda tersayang. Tak jarang ketika Shintaro mengantar Hinata pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi sang kepala keluarga malah mengundang keluarga Shintaro untuk makan malam di rumah Hyuuga pada akhir pekan yang akan datang. Kata Hiashi sih, sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada keluarga Midorima atas undangan makan malam pada anak keduanya.

Kalau ada yang masih bingung, Ayah Shintaro adalah dokter pribadi Hyuuga Hiashi. Dan ya, Hinata dan Shintaro bertemu di rumah sakit yang dikelola keluarga Midorima dan secara kebetulan ternyata mereka sama-sama bersekolah di SMA Shuutoku.

_Point _ketujuh. Si dia protektif pada Anda.

Tak perlu mengingatkan sebuah memori pada Hinata, karena kejadian waktu itu hampir selalu terbawa ke alam mimpi meski sudah tiga minggu berlalu. Suatu kejadian di mana Hinata terkilir ketika lari mengitari lapangan olahraga Shuutoku di sore hari yang hampir sepi ketika banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti klub telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Mengistirahatkan diri bersandar pada pagar sekolah, tak diduga Shintaro yang ternyata belum pulang menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Takao yang mengambil sepeda aneh, Shintaro menggendong Hinata di balik punggung dan mengantarnya pulang. Shintaro sendiri yang mengompres dan melakukan pemijatan pada pergelangan kaki Hinata yang sedikit memar dan bengkak. Tak peduli akan sindiran Hyuuga Neji kalau adik tersayangnya dijadikan kelinci percobaannya yang bahkan belum mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran.

Setelah sore itu, Shintaro hampir sejam sekali akan menanyakan kondisi kaki Hinata. Katanya sih, belajar memantau keadaan pasien meski dari jauh.

_Point _ketujuh. Anda dalam cerita masa depan yang dia impikan.

Pernah suatu malam di mana keluarga mereka baru saja makan malam di keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata mengajak Shintaro ke taman kecil di samping rumahnya. Mereka berbincang tentang cita-cita dan impian masing-masing. Hinata menceritakan keinginannya untuk menjuari turnamen tenis tingkat SMU pada musim panas mendatang. Berceloteh tentang mimpinya yang akan membantu usaha yang dikelola ayahnya suatu hari nanti, mendampingi kakaknya, Neji, mengurus apa yang ditinggalkan leluhur -dojo mereka-, dan mengatakan dengan wajah bersemu merah akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk suami dan anak-anak yang kelak akan terlahir dari rahimnya.

Terukir jelas dalam memori Hinata apa yang dikatakan Shintaro setelahnya. Pria itu menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan lembut, manik hijau di balik lensa kacamata berbingkai hitam memandang Hinata begitu serius namun tersirat kelembutan. Pria berbadan tegap itu ingin membawa tim basketnya menjadi tim basket terbaik di Jepang. Shintaro ingin menjadi dokter yang berguna, tak mengecewakan keluarganya, dan ingin Hinata-lah yang menyambut dirinya ketika pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh lelah bercampur dengan aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Hinata-lah sosok perempuan yang Shintaro ingin dia pandang pertama kali ketika manik hijaunya menyapa hari esok, Hinata-lah yang ingin dia lihat ketika akan mengistirahatkan diri di malam hari.

_Point _kedelapan. Si dia tidak malu untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu ketika terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Mereka sama-sama menyadari dan memahami pribadi mereka dan pribadi masing-masing. Keduanya adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan bertahan dengan pendapat masing-masing. Tak jarang mereka berbeda pendapat dan menyebabkan perdebatan yang lumayan melelahkan mental mereka. Mengenali tabiat masing-masing, biasanya mereka akan mencoba diam beberapa waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala dan menekan emosi serta ego masing-masing dan sering kali secara bersamaan mereka akan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Hinata paham, bagi pria berharga diri tinggi seperti Midorima Shintaro, mengucapkan kata maaf adalah bentuk perlakuan yang sangat mahal jika dinilai dengan materi. Untuk menyambutnya dan menyatakan penyesalannya, sering kali Hinata bertindak lebih berani dengan menyembunyikan muka memerahnya di dalam pelukan Shintaro. Begitu pun seorang Midorima Shintaro yang memahami tabiat dan didikan penuh harga diri tinggi yang ditanamkan Hiashi pada seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Permintaan maaf sering dikategorikan sebagai pengakuan kekalahan dalam mempertahankan ego dan pendapat, melingkarkan sepasang lengan kokohnya pada tubuh Hinata dan memberinya kecupan penuh sayang di kening Hinata, mengungkapkan penyesalan.

_Point _kesembilan. Si dia mengingat apa saja yang Anda katakan.

Tak perlu menceritakan dan mengais-ngais memori, Hinata dan Shintaro, meski tak terucap dengan mulut, mereka hafal di luar kepala tentang kebiasaan, kesukaan, impian, dan hal-hal apapun yang pernah mereka bicarakan. Terlihat dengan jelas Hinata yang tak lagi bermain dengan kucing Hanabi ketika ada Shintaro di dekatnya. Atau Shintaro yang sering kali meletakkan kotak makanan berukuran sedang cinnamon roll di dalam lokernya.

_Point _kesepuluh. Si dia menunjukkan kelemahannya hanya pada Anda.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu, teringat ketika tim basket Shuutoku gagal melaju ke final Winter Cup yang lalu. Sepulang dari pertandingan tim basket Shuutoku melawan Rakuzan, Shintaro yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari Takao yang selalu membuntutinya seperti anak ayam membuntuti induk ayam, menghubungi Hinata agar segera pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga tanpa menunggunya terlebih dahulu keluar dari Gymnastium Tokyo, tempat diadakannya turnamen basket Winter Cup.

Menuruti permintaan Shintaro, Hinata berniat mampir ke rumah makan dulu tanpa menunggu sang kekasih. Hinata memang belum makan malam karena pertandingan perempat final Winter cup berlangsung petang hingga memasuki waktu malam. Berniat segera pulang setelahnya. Sesampai di rumah Hinata dikejutkan dengan cengiran Hanabi yang menggodanya dan raut wajah Neji yang tak enak dipandang. Segera menuju ke kamar pribadinya yang lumayan luas, sedikit terkejut ketika mata lavendernya menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan.

Waktu itu Hinata segera memerangkap sosok tinggi besar sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya, membelai dengan penuh kasih rambut hijau Shintaro yang tak serapi biasanya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan ketika Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang familiar merengkuh begitu erat. Tangan mungil namun kuat milik Hinata membelai lembut bahu yang bergetar, merasakan kain pelapis tubuh basah oleh air mata.

Tak ada yang bisa diucapkan Hinata untuk menghibur Shintaro selain permainan basketnya jauh lebih berkembang dan tim basket Shuutoku yang terlihat begitu tampak sebagai sebuah tim yang sesungguhnya, serta tim basket yang dimiliki Shuutoku sekarang adalah tim terbaik sepanjang sejarah klub basket sekolah mereka. Mereka sudah sekuat tenaga bermain untuk Shutoku, tak perlu ada yang disesali.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Hinata, teringat malam bersejarah itu. Hei, melihat sosok Shintaro menangis dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, mungkin tidak akan terjadi setahun sekali. Shintaro yang akhirnya terlalu lelah atau mungkin terlalu nyaman, tertidur dalam pelukan Hinata setelah menangis hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya. Malam itu Hinata terpaksa tidur di kamar tamu yang biasa Shintaro tempati kalau si pemuda menginap di rumahnya dan membiarkan Shintaro tertidur dengan lelap di kamarnya.

_Point _kesebelas. Si dia tidak akan melirik wanita lain ketika bersama dengan Anda.

Oh, bukannya Hinata sombong atau terlalu membanggakan sosok sang kekasih, tapi seratus persen Hinata yakin kalau Shintaro tidak pernah melihat atau melirik wanita lain dengan pandangan' laki-laki normal ketika melihat wanita cantik'.

_Point _kedua belas. Si dia secara naluriah akan menggenggam tangan Anda di tempat ramai untuk melindungi Anda dan menunjukkan sebuah kepemilikan pada orang lain.

Hinata kembali merona membaca _point _kedua belas ini. Oh, benar-benar Shintaro yang dia kenal dan yang membuat dia jatuh hati. Bahkan ketika mereka menyeberang jalan, tangan yang tergenggam kehangatan tangan Shintaro akan diletakkan di belakang tubuh Shintaro. Shintaro mengambil satu langkah lebih dahulu, seolah memastikan semuanya terkendali dengan suka rela menjadi perisai hidup dan melindungi Hinata dengan caranya sendiri.

_Point _ketiga belas. Si dia akan mengupayakan hadir ditiap-tiap peristiwa penting Anda.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berupaya untuk saling mendampingi ditiap-tiap kejadian penting. Sama halnya dengan upaya Shintaro untuk meluangkan waktu menonton pertandingan tenis Hinata disela-sela kesibukannya dan jarang menonton satu pertandingan penuh. Hinata juga berupaya menonton pertandingan basket Shintaro jika ada jadwal yang bisa dia abaikan, meski jarang sekali bisa menonton satu pertandingan penuh. Sering kali berada di barisan belakang kursi penonton dan hanya mengirim pesan singkat kalau meraka menyaksikan pertandingan masing-masing. Pesan yang terkirim akan terbaca ketika jeda waktu istirahat terjadi.

_Point _keempat belas. Si dia akan berubah jadi orang lain, berbeda dari pribadi yang dikenal orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Begitu pun Hinata yang terbuka pada Shintaro, Shintaro juga membuka diri dan membicarakan segala hal dengan Hinata. Sifat tsundere yang melekat pada Shintaro menurut teman-temannya, seolah hilang jika bersama dengan Hinata.

_Point _kelima belas. Seseorang yang mencintai, sudah pasti akan cemburu jika Anda dekat dengan pria lain.

Hinata terkekeh, teringat sebuah memori tak kala Shintaro cemburu pada sahabat karibnya, Gaara Rei. Gaara yang waktu itu ada keperluan di Tokyo, atas persetujuan Hiashi diizinkan menginap di kediaman Hyuuga dan Hinata bersedia menemani Gaara untuk jalan-jalan sementara Gaara berada di Tokyo. Waktu kebersamaan yang memang sudah sedikit, menjadi sangat kurang dirasakan oleh Shintaro. Mengetahui penyebabnya, Shintaro marah dan tak membalas semua pesan-pesan yang dikirim Hinata selama tiga hari.

_Point _keenam belas. Si dia menghormati dan memperlakukan Anda selayaknya seorang _gentleman _memperlakukan seorang _Lady _dan tidak suka jika Anda berpenampilan seksi di depan orang lain.

Hinata tak bermasalah dengan _point _keenam belas ini. Sifat dasar Hinata yang pemalu dan ssedikit tertutup mencegah Hinata untuk berdandan dengan _make-up _tebal dan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Bahkan ketika berlatih dan bermain tanis, Hinata menambahkan celana kaos berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut, bersama seragam tenisnya.

_Point _ketujuh belas. Si dia akan gelisah ketika Anda tidak membalas pesan-pesan yang dia kirimkan.

Hinata pernah merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa seperti yang tertulis pada _point _ketujuh belas. Dan sepertinya Shintaro juga pernah dibuat gelisah setengah mati karena Hinata cemburu pada salah satu penggemar Shintaro di sekolah yang pernah nekad menyatakan cinta di kantin sekolah dan membuang rasa malu dengan memeluk paksa tubuh Shintaro. Shintaro yang enggan memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar, hanya terdiam dipeluk seperti itu, tapi tetap menyatakan penolakan dan meminta segera dilepaskan.

_Point _kedelapan belas. Si dia akan menjemput Anda di bandara di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, tanpa bunga yang akan diserahkan pada Anda sebagai ucapan selamat datang, tapi dengan sigap akan mengambil alih tas dan koper Anda, karena menurutnya Anda terlalu lelah untuk direpotkan dengan barang-barang itu.

Bersama dengan Hiashi sebagai bagian dari keluarga inti Hyuuga dan sering kali mengikuti turnamen tenis di banyak tempat, terkadang mengharuskan Hinata untuk menggunakan jasa penerbangan. Dan hampir tiap Hinata kembali, Shintaro akan menjemputnya, memeluknya sebentar dan akan mengambil alih barang-barang yang dia bawa. Di dalam taksi, Shintaro meraih kepala Hinata dan menaruh di bahunya, tanpa kata menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat.

_Point _kesembilan belas. Si dia tidak akan dengan mudah mengobral janji-janji dan seringkali akan diingkari dengan berbagai alasan.

Shintaro adalah sosok pribadi yang serius dan bersungguh-sungguh dalam segala hal, Hinata paham akan hal itu. Jarang sekali sebuah janji terlontar dari mulut Shintaro. Seringkali yang terjadi, Shintaro tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya untuk sebuah rencana kencan, makan malam bersama keluarganya, dan ajakan untuk lari pagi bersama. Atau kerap kali Shintaro sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Kerap kali juga, Shintaro mengiriminya sebuah pesan kalau dia duduk di kursi penonton barisan kesekian untuk menonton pertandingannya, tanpa terucap janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk menonton pertandingannya.

_Point _kedua puluh. Si dia akan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Anda.

Kalau diingat-ingat selama mereka bersama, ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' hanya sekali terucap dari mulut Shintaro, dan itu pun juga diawal mereka memulai hubungan khusus ini. Tapi Hinata merasa itu bukan sebuah masalah yang mesti dibesar-besarkan. Hinata tak memungkiri kalau terkadang dia ingin mendengar Shintaro mengatakannya lagi, tapi dengan begitu banyaknya perilaku Shintaro yang menunjukkan kalau Hinata memang benar-benar seorang gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh _shooter _andalan tim basket Shutoku, Hinata merasa dirinya serakah jika tetap menyimpan keinginannya tersebut.

_Point _kedua puluh satu. Si dia tidak akan memaksa Anda berhubungan intim dengan alasan apapun dan lebih memikirkan masa depan Anda.

Hinata menutup muka memerahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajah manisnya pada dunia. Hal seperti ini belum pernah terlintas dalam benaknya, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya dengan Shintaro yang sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak pernah. Shintaro bahkan jarang sekali menciumnya. Rasanya tak akan mungkin pria penuh logika, berharga diri tinggi dan sedikit kolot seperti Shintaro akan memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim sebelum mereka dewasa dan terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan, baik dengan cara yang halus sekalipun. Sadar dengan pikiran liarnya dan bayangan tentang sebuah pernikahan, membuat Hinata memekik tertahan, menenggelamkan wajah tertelungkup pada permukaan meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat familiar mendadak muncul mengejutkannya.

Tersentak, Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan duduk tegak dengan gugup. Di sampingnya Shintaro berdiri terbalut kaos hitam gelap berlengan panjang, dipadukan dengan mantel berwarna coklat muda sepanjang lutut, sepasang kaki panjang nan kokoh terbalut celana jins hitam, dan sepasang sepatu coklat gelap. Melirik sebentar suasana sekitar, mata lavender Hinata melihat dengan jelas kalau hampir semua pengunjung wanita melirik atau jelas-jelas menatap kagum pada sosok tinggi besar sang kekasih yang memang begitu memukau.

"Hinata, kau tidak enak badan? Mukamu memerah." Hinata tersentak kaget ketika tangan kanan Shintaro menyingkirkan poni dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanan di kening Hinata. "Suhu tubuhmu kurasa normal-normal saja. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kita bisa membatalkan acara kencan kita hari ini dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shin-kun. Kau tak perlu cemas," tertawa canggung, kemudian memberikan senyuman kecil untuk menenangkan Shintaro yang kini melepas mantel coklat gelapnya dan meletakkannya di kursi samping.

"Aku rasa aku tepat waktu," Shintaro melihat cinnamon roll yang sudah Hinata nikmati separuhnya dan cangkir teh hijau yang telah tandas isinya. Mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar alasan Hinata yang sengaja datang lebih dulu dari waktu yang mereka tentukan, Shintaro tak mempermasalahkannya dan memanggil pelayan kafe untuk memesan secangkir cappuccino, secangkir teh hijau, dan dua waffle berlumur madu dengan irisan buah pisang dan apel segar, "kau harus menemaniku sarapan, Hinata. Aku juga memesan untuk dirimu."

Hinata menjawab tak masalah karena memang dia melewatkan waktu sarapan. Berdiri dan permisi untuk ke toilet, Hinata melupakan mematikan browser di ponsel pintarnya yang kini dipegang oleh Shintaro yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata sepanjang waktu menunggunya datang. Tak ayal semburat merah menodai wajah tampan si sulung dari keluarga Midorima. Membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tak bergeser sedikitpun di tulang hidung, pertanda kalau Shintaro cukup gugup atau salah tingkah meskipun Hinata tak ada di hadapannya.

Otak jeniusnya memproses segala sesuatunya. Hatinya memaklumi dan bersinkronisasi dengan logikanya. Hinata memanglah gadis normal berusia tujuh belas tahun sama sepertinya dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata merupakan hal-hal yang masih tergolong wajar menggelitik para perempuan seusianya. Pemikiran Shintaro barusan seakan melupakan kalau fakta kalau dirinya juga pemuda yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun yang duduk di tingkat dua SMU Shutoku. Apalagi, mengingat fakta kalau selain keluarga Midorima dan Hyuuga, belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan khusus di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Mematikan aplikasi browser di ponsel pintar Hinata dan meletakkan di tempat semula, Shintaro mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pelayan perempuan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan jelas-jelas menaruh ketertarikan dengan sosok Shintaro. Tak peduli kalau pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau itu jelas-jelas tak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun.

Mengambil cangkir Hinata yang telah kosong dan piring cinnamon roll dari meja, sesekali melirik penuh minat ke arah Shintaro. "Anda pemain basket Shutoku 'kan. Mantan _shooter _andalan Kiseki no Sedai." Pekik si pelayan mengundang beberapa pasang mata ke meja Shintaro.

Mendecih tak suka dengan tatapan penasaran dan penuh ketertarikan dari beberapa gadis di kafe itu, Shintaro menjawab, "memangnya Kiseki no Sedai punya _shooter _lain selain aku? Jangan mengungkapkan sebuah fakta yang memang sudah jelas, nanodayo."

Si pelayan kafe bukannya malah tersinggung dengan jawaban ketus dari Shintaro, mukanya malah memerah dan pergi dari meja Shintaro dengan gumaman penuh kebahagiaan kalau atlet basket tampan nan terkenal dari salah satu tim terbaik tingkat nasional baru saja berbincang dengannya.

Hinata kembali dari toilet dan duduk di depan Shintaro, melepaskan mantel coklat mudanya, dengan cukup samar menampakkan lekuk tubuh sintalnya di balik baju terusan berwarna gelap yang dia pakai. Meletakkan mantel di atas tas tangan di kursi samping dan menanyakan adakah sesuatu yang dia lewatkan ketika meningalkan Shintaro tadi. Melihat gelengan kepala Shintaro, menyadari tatapan tak nyaman dari beberapa pengunjung wanita, Hinata mencoba menikmati menu sarapan keduanya di kafe itu bersama Shintaro.

"Setelah ini kau ingin ke mana?" Ucap Shintaro setelah menelan suapan keduanya.

"Terserah Shin-kun mau ke mana. Tapi aku dengar sekarang ada bazaar di sabuah toko buku yang baru dibuka. Kau mau ke sana?" Hinata menjawab setelah menyesap pelan teh hijau d cangkir keduanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke sana sebelum ke bioskop. Aku mendapat rekomendasi film yang bagus dari Kuroko kemarin."

"Kau bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun?"

"Kemarin kami sempat bertemu ketika menerima undangan Akashi untuk berkumpul."

"Oh…." Setelahnya, tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Mereka memilih menikamti hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata." Panggil Shintaro tiba-tiba ketika seorang pelayan telah membereskan piring-piring kosong atas permintaan Shintaro. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa, Shin-kun?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulanginya karena mengatakannya membuatku cukup lelah dan tak begitu bagus untuk jantungku, nanodayo." Hinata mengerutkan kening. Raut penasaran jelas-jelas nampak di wajah manisnya ketika dilihatnya semburat merah menodai wajah tampan Shintaro. "Untuk sekarang dan untuk seterusnya…, akumencintaimu." Shintaro kembali membetulkan letak kacamata dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Hinata yang terkejut tapi tampak begitu menggemaskan karena rona merah.

"Shin-kun…."

"Kau lupa mematikan browser di ponselmu dan aku sempat membaca artikel yang terakhir kau baca. Kau tak perlu membaca artikel semacam itu untuk mengetahui apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu, nanodayo." Tangan Shintaro bergerak dan meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggam dengan lembut.

"Logika dan hatiku mengatakan kalau kau adalah sosok yang aku cintai untuk sekarang dan untuk masa depan kita yang telah aku rencanakan sedemikian rupa," memilih mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, Shintaro mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, membuat mata lavender Hinata terbelalak ketika Shintaro mencium keningnya begitu mesra, "aku mengklaimmu sebagai milikku dan aku pun memberimu izin untuk mengklaim diriku menjadi melikku sejak kita memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan ini. Aku mencintaimu." Terucap dengan lembut dan serius, kemudian Shintaro memberanikan diri memcium bibir Hinata.

Melihat keseriusan di mata Shintaro, terbuai dengan segala kalimat yang Shintaro ucapkan, terpesona dengan sosok menakjubkan Shintaro, Hinata mengabaikan berbagai pekikan tertahan dari seisi kafe, memejamkan mata, membalas dan menikmati ciuman sang kekasih.

Keinginan Hinata, yang mungkin saja bisa disebut serakah, telah tercapai. Adakah hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik nanti, ketika sepasang tangan mereka saling bertautan menyusuri trotoar jalan dan sepanjang kencan mereka hari ini.

Shintaro dan Hinata untuk saat ini tak perlu tahu kalau seorang pelayan perempuan mengambil gambar mereka saat berciuman dan menyebarkannya di jejaring sosial. Cukup esok hari mereka akan dikejutkan oleh kehebohan penghuni Shutoku kalau dua atlet kebanggaan mereka ternyata menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus. Cukup nanti Shintaro menghadapi kekesalan Neji yang menganggap pebasket sok ganteng itu menodai kepolosan adik tersayangnya. Cukup nanti Shintaro menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kehebohan Takao yang di luar akal sehatnya, serta kehebohan anggota inti tim basket Shutoku.

Biarkan saja sepasang kekasih ini menikmati hari penuh bahagia yang jarang mereka miliki, tanpa mengetahui kalau di tempat lain anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya tersedak minuman isotonik mereka, ketika di waktu istirahat latihan menyempatkan diri untuk membuka jejaring sosial dan dihebohkan dengan gambar _shooter _berambut hijau andalan mereka sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis cantik di tempat umum. Bahkan rekan-rekan sesama pemain basket di berbagai tim di mana para Kiseki no Sedai bergabung, sekarang berteriak heboh dan tak percaya dengan gambar yang telah dilihat ribuan orang hanya beberapa menit setelah gambar tersebut diunggah.

.

.

END

.

.

INI APAAAAAN COBA? Di awali dengan adegan di kafe dan malah diakhiri dengan kehebohan atlet-atlet ketjeh di Knb! Hiks hiks hiks, fangirlinganku bener-bener udah parah dan butuh pertongan T_T

Di sini Midorima Shintaro bukan maniak Oha-asa ya, hehehe. Kalau Midorima yang bersikap kayak gitu di depan gadis yang dia cintai, aku kira wajar ya, ga sih. Kita juga akan begitu kok *wink. Dan jujur, rasanya aku gak percaya bisa sampe 21 point gini lho, hehehehe.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sebuah salam yang Shintaro ucapkan ketika pulang ke rumah tepat pukul Sembilan malam.

"KAKAAAAAAK! KAKAK KEREN SEKALIIII!" Adik perempuannya yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMP tiba-tiba datang, berteriak begitu heboh dan langsung menubruk tubuh Shintaro.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya yang ikut menyambut kedatangannya tersenyum bangga. Shintaro hanya kebingungan ketika dilihatnya sang ayah mengacungkan kedua jempol kepada Shintaro sebelum masuk lagi ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa ini, Bu? Hai, kau! Lepaskan aku." Tanya Shintaro pada sang ibu dan perintah Shintaro pada si adik yang kini melepaskan dirinya, tapi cengiran jahil masih bertengger di wajah imutnya.

"Yang kau lakukan benar-benar membuat ibu senang sekaligus terkejut," si ibu menepuk lengan Shintaro, "kurasa sekarang Neji-san sedang sibuk memerintahkan seorang _hacker_ untuk mencegah semuanya menjadi lebih heboh. Atau mungkin Hiashi dengan koneksinya akan meminta gambar itu dihapus selamanya. Ah, kau membuat ibu dan ayahmu senang," kembali menepuk lengan si anak sulung, nyonya Midorima kembali memasuki dapur.

"Apa yang tadi ibu katakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud kalian semua, nanodayo. Sikap kalian aneh sekali." Shintaro mengabaikan tawa jahil si adik dan memilih ke kamar pribadinya untuk membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sampai rasa kantuk memerintahkannya untuk tidur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet.**


End file.
